Hide but go seek
by mockingjay1997
Summary: Rashka has always been a trouble student moving from one school to another she thinks she thinks it's cause of her AD/HD and dyslexia and her short temper but she's about to find out that shes very special and it's not always been her fault. She's also about to play the deadliest hide and go seek game she's ever played.
1. Chapter 1: New start

_**Ok, so people this is my first time I've let people read my fan fiction other than my group of friends and I'm kind of nervous so please be honest I don't care if you don't like it but I really want to hear what you guys say ideas too anything is welcome :) so yah my friend was really the one that inspired me to up load it so shout out to you Liz love you as a friend lol any ways if you haven't read her fan fiction you should it's about Danny Phantom so if any of you guys know that then you should go read it her user name is gemini97 go check it out anyways I've been staling anyways here goes ENJOY!**__**  
**_

Chapter 1  
I woke up to the smell of bacon and my alarm clock the only real way I could wake up I turned off my alarm clock and got up. Then I got my stuff and went to go take a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, did my hair, got my stuff ready and went down to the kitchen. Almost instantly I wished I hadn't it stunk horribly "DAD WHAT IS THAT SMELL AND WHAT DID YOU COOK NOW!?" I yelled at my dad you see my dad is a cook and he's always cooking up really random things so it always smells like something how do I put it...unique. Sometimes it smells really good but other times it smell horrible like today "Oh well it's supposed to be a Chinese dish but I think I did something wrong I don't think it's supposed to smell like this" He told me. "It's ok, but were you cooking bacon before? Because I smelled bacon before" I told him. "Oh that well I made you breakfast after all you need a good breakfast for your what 10th school" he said with a sour end to his sentence.

You see my dad isn't really my dad he's my step dad. My real dad left one day while my mom was still pregnant without telling her anything. Few months later I was born on the day of the summer solstice which was June 21st that year. My dad had wanted me to be named Rashka so my mom went along with it. Then she married my step dad when I was like 2 so I've lived all my life with him that's why I call him dad. Then in 4th grade was when I started changing schools at the most I could stay at a school for a year if I could behave myself them I did something at the end of the year or the principal got tired of me being sent for everything so I got kicked out. At the least well I would last a month or two. This time I lasted three months before I was kicked out for breaking a girl's nose. I got into a fight with her and since I talk martial arts well I hurt her well long story short I broke her nose and got kicked out of the school. So now I'm starting a new school which I believe is called Lincoln High school. Anyways my dad ended up souring my good mood.

"The bus is here" he informed me "OK I'm going" I told him I had just gone up stairs to get my stuff as I walked out the door my dad shouted after me "Try not to get kicked out on your first day!" I then responded with a shut up and slammed the door behind me. Gosh why did my dad have to be such a kill joy? As I got on the bus it went silent, obviously it would I was the new girl lets stare at her especially since she's wearing black, blue, and metallic purple lots of people don't approve of the colors I don't know why though. I sat down in the first empty seat I could find. When the bus got to school the first place I went was to the office I got my schedule, locker number and combo. I even meet the principle he was really nice though he creeped me out a little. I went to my first class which was directed studies I was told it was the Yearbook class though since they had nowhere else to put me and they needed more people I got stuck in here.

When I walked into the classroom a few things caught my attention one was that there were only like ten people in the classroom they sure did need help one was that there were only like ten people in the classroom they sure did need help. Second they all looked like the same age fifteen and sixteen and upon further inspection I couldn't find a teacher anywhere so I went with he was most likely out doing something. I went and sat in the back of the classroom about five minutes had passed when a girl noticed me. She walked over to me and said "Hi" well might as well talk to her I said to myself so I said "Hello", "Are you new to the school" she asked. "Yah I am "I told her. "Ah it's always fun to have new people" I looked her over quickly she had brown hair and her eyes were auburn a brown-red color weird right? She was really pretty but I took a second look and decided that she could win in an arm wrestling match against the boys wrestling team captain. "Stand up please" she asked me I did what she told me "Hey can I have every ones attention please!" she yelled. OK wow she can yell too and she has such a soft voice most likely from her mom and the yelling thing most likely from her dad. Everybody looked over at us "ok so we have a new student and I need someone to teach her what we do, how we do it, and I need it done by the end of this period any volunteers?" She said. A boy with blond hair raised his hand and said "I'll do it". "Great, ok everyone back to work". Everyone then returned to what they were doing.

The girl then turned to look back at me and said "by the way my name is Alixandria but people call me Alix". At that moment the boy with the blond hair walked beside her. I looked him over quickly he had blond brown hair as I had already said, grey eyes and I'm pretty sure he was one of the smartest kids in school. "Oh and this is Cadell" she said motioning to the boy next to her. "Hello, nice to meet you" he said and extended his hand out for me to shack it. I Shook and said "nice to meet you too". "Ok well cadell I have lots of things to do so ill leave um, I'm sorry" she said as she turned to me "I never learned your name how rude of me what is it?" she asked me. "Rashka, Rashka Starr" I told her. "Ok thanks for telling me" she then turned to Cadell "I need Rashka to know everything by the end of the period got it?" he asked him. "Got it don't worry she'll know everything by the end of the period" He told her. Alix then left in a hurry Cadell then turned to me "You ready to start?" he asked me. "I guess" I told him not sure of what was next. "Well then let's go" he told me and we were off. In an hour and a half I don't know how but Cadell stuffed everything that had to be learned in a month in my brain.

The bell rang and it was off to my next class which turned out to be math *sigh*. I don't hate math but it's not my favorite subject and it's hard for me since I have AD/HD and dyslexia so I drift off a lot. In math I drifted off in the middle of talking notes. I would have to get them from someone else later I had band next and most of the time I'm not nervous to be in a new band class but I had a really nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach.

**OK that's the end of chapter 1 I hoped you like it. Chapter 2 should be up soon andit might be a bit smaller than this review people cant wait to hear it. **


	2. Chapter 2: My principal is evil

**Okay so whoever read my last chapter thank you I love you all so here my second chapter it might be shorter but there lots of dialog in it so here you go enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer I don't anything associated with Percy Jackson **

Chapter 2

As I walk into the band room I see Alix and Cadell, small world. I go over to the teacher and told him I was a new student and that I played the oboe.

"Well if you brought your oboe today then go get it, and when you get back I'll have your sheet music." So I went and got my oboe and like he had promised he had my music. I adjusted my charm bracelet so it didn't hit my oboe. It was the only thing I didn't take off unless I was talking a shower. I loved it and it was the only thing I had of my father. There were twelve charms on it a sun and moon connected by an arrow,a wedding ring (don't ask me why), wheat, an envelope, clump of grapes, owl, fire with a spear through it, rose, and the three biggest ones with the smallest of the three being a skull the second biggest one a trident and the largest one a lighting bolt. I loved it cause one of my favorite things are lighting storms. After we played we put our stuff and we had a few minutes left in class so I walked over to Alix and Cadell.

"Hello" I said as I was near them

"Hi" responded both Alix and Cadell

"I love your bracelet its so original" said Alix while I was adjusting it back to normal.

"It's very nice, I like it" said Cadell

"Well thanks it was a gift from my dad" I responded as I finished adjusting my bracelet.

"I don't have a dad it must be nice though" said Alix with a bit of disappointment

"No, no I have a step-dad, my actual dad left before I was born" I explained to Alix.

"Ohhh, then we have the same situation, all my dad left was these earrings" Alix told us while pointing out the earrings.

"They are really pretty and they look like wings" I said as I looked at them it had so much detail if I didn't know better I swear they could have been real I looked like the feathers of a vulture.

"It must be nice to know a mothers love" piped in Cadell out of no where.

"What do you mean?" I asked him it's quite a strange statement to say if you ask me.

" My mom left me at the doorstep of my dad's house, all I have left is the owl necklace she put on me." he explained while pulling it out and showing us in was immensely detailed and it looked amazing.

"Isn't it kinda strange we all have something of out missing parent?" I asked but I didn't get an answer for it because at that moment the teacher said.

"Alix Young, Cadell Knob, and Rashka Starr. The principal would like to see you." We got our stuff ad walked down to the office. A million thoughts raced through my head, why we're we being called down? I hadn't done anything wrong. Right? When we got there we asked if we were supposed to wait or something the women at the desk said.

"Got right in he's waiting for you." So we went down to his office when we got there the principal invited us in and told us to sit down. We sat and the principal started to talk.

"Well I would first off like to say to the new girl welcome to Lincoln were pleased to have you I believe we meet this morning and second of all I want to ask you _why aren't you at camp half-blood you silly children?" _He asked us is voice changing into something harsh and un-inviting.

"Excuse me sir?" asked Cadell. Well he is still the principal I guess might as well be nice right?

"_You heard me_" he said still with the same voice. Then right before our eyes the principal transformed into the ugliest beast I had ever seen.

"It's a manticore, but how they only exist in myths." Explained Cadell by this time we were up from our chairs and up against the wall.

"_Right you are my young half-blood but I'm very much alive now aren't I_?" It asked us

"What is a half-blood?!" asked Alix desperate for an answer. But she never got her answer, because at that moment the manticore lunged. We all ducked and ran under it do another wall. The manticore turned around again and this time it's confusion gave me just enough time to kick it in the face, and cause it to lose its balance.

"RUN!" I yelled. We wasted no time and we're out in no time. We ran out and out the office and down the hall. We heard a huge yell.

"You will all pay for this!" yelled the manticore. Then we heard some stuff crash. We ran but it was much bigger and longer legs, so it caught up pretty fast. We were cornered. I saw his legs were pretty far apart and I dove though, Cadell and Alix followed behind. But we had no where to go but outside.

" _It's to late now you will perish_" it said. It started coming closer and I felt we were done for but then a violin sounded and a sword stabbed it in the leg. The monster yelled out in pain.

"Run" yelled the girl who was holding the sword. We didn't waste a second we ran and hid behind some trash cans.

"Oh my gosh it stinks behind here" complained Cadell.

"Shut up" I hissed at Cadell. Too late at that moment the trash cans were swiped way by a huge paw.

"Is this what you wanted it doesn't stink anymore" Alix told Cadell. At that moment we al saw the girl laying on the ground. We're not trouble now I thought. Then Cadell kicked it under the chin. That gave us enough time to run the the girl.

"It's Elizabeth" mumbled Alix just loud enough for us to hear it.

"Who?" I asked I didn't know her so might as well find out.

"She's not our grade and plays violin" explained Cadell. Then we heard a roar weak, turned the manticore was heading to us. Alix took the sword ran to meet it and at the first lunge plunged it into its back. With one last ear splitting roar spontaneously exploded into what looked like sand and was blown away by the wind. Elizabeth then woke up and started asking where the monster was. When she figured out there was none she got up and told us.

" I need you to trust me, we need to get out here, go to my car and get in there." I took a quick glance at all of us.

"but we're soaked ,we'll get your car all wet." I said. It had started to rain really hard sometime around 2nd period and it hasn't stopped.

"I don't care get in Cadell knows what one it is and Alix give me my sword back before you cut some ones head off. " she snapped at us. I watched in disbelief as before my eyes the sword turned into a violin bow. We all got into the car and drove off. As we got on the free way I started wondering where we were going, so I decided to ask.

"Where are we going?" I asked hoping she would answer it with a straight answer.

"New york, camp half-blood" she told me. Camp half-blood that monster said something about that.

"ok thank you" I said at least I got a straight answer. I then leaned against the window hearing the pitter patter of the rain and a clap of thunder. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Thank you guys for either to the bottom or 2. Scrolling to the bottom to write a review :D anyways review review ill get chapter 3 up soon I hoped you enjoyed it. **


	3. Chapter 3: Intro to the killer birds

** Ok I'm so sorry I promise I'm not dead and I hope I will update more often I haven't had time but I will try to update soon I promise. Ok so here is chapter 3 also this is Cadell's point of view so this might be a bit different k?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson **

** Cadell P.O.V.**

Well this has been an interesting day. First we get attacked by a monster that I swear I had never seen before but I knew exactly what it was so that kinda crepped me out, and know I'm heading to a place in New York with a girl I hardly know. It's this place called camp half-blood what kind of name for a camp is that? But that's just what Elizabeth told us so let's hope it's named something different. I was getting bored so I decided to turn around and talk with Alix but she's asleep I looked over to the new girl Rashka (I think that's her name). To find her asleep too she seemed nice though it looked like she had a short temper so I don't think getting her mad would be a very wise move. You could tell she liked the color black, a lighting blue, and a metallic purple. She had black shoes on with a metallic purple flower and her laces were a dark blue. She had blue jeans that almost looked like an electric blue but it wasn't there yet and she had on a black shirt with metallic purple and electric blue strips on it. Her hair was up in a pony tail and it was really curly and they top of the pony tail she had an electric blue flower. I slumped back in my seat bored that I had nothing to do. I might as well talk with Elizabeth.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked her.

"Camp-Half blood, didn't I already tell you this?" she asked me

"Well yes and no see you told the new girl what's her name" I told her while snapping my fingers trying to figure out the girls name. "Rashka that's her name, I just listened in" I explained.

"Oh yah well you know so why are you asking me?"She told me.

"Well I kinda wanna learn more about this place." I answered to her.

"Well I would love to tell you but see that's not my place so I can't, roll down the window please its getting stuffy in here" she explained to me as she wrinkled her nose. I did as I was told and rolled the front ones down so that I didn't disturb Rashka and Alix sleeping in the back.

"That smells so much better in here" She told me. I looked at her with a face that said are you ok? Because I didn't smell anything bad in here, Elizabeth saw my face and started laughing.

"Sorry I wish I could tell you but.." she started

"Let me guess its not your position?" I asked her.

"Yah" she told me nicely but I could tell she wasn't happy with being cut off

"Who.." But I was cut off by six thuds on the roof of the car as if something heavy had landed on them. My first thought was rocks since we were travelling through the mountains. But then something in my gut told me that it wasn't rocks so I decided to ask Elizabeth if she had heard them.

"Did you here that?" I asked her.

"No what was it?" she asked me.

"Well it was like a thud on top of the car but its most likely nothing." I told her. She nodded then went back too looking at the road. But I couldn't shake that feeling in my gut that things were going to get really bad really soon. Then almost as in answer to my thoughts I heard a loud screech now if you don't remember the windows were down. But if the windows would have been up it would have sounded about the same. I turned to Elizabeth cause I knew she had heard that if she wasn't the well I was going crazy. 

"Ok that one I heard" she told me. I looked in the back too see if the girls were awake because that screech would have awoken anyone within at least five miles. Rashka was sitting upright win an alarmed look in her eyes almost like she had the same gut feeling I did. I then looked at Alix. THE GIRL WAS FAST ASLEEP! WHO SLEEPS THORUGH SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!

"Its probably just a big bird I told her" But I knew it was much more than that and I could tell she knew too. I saw I sign that said welcome to South Dakota. It made me wonder how fast Elizabeth was driving since we live in Utah. I was about to ask when I heard the sound of metal against metal on the top of the car and on the sides. I looked into the side mirror and I saw what looked to be a vulture or hawk with metal talons, a bronze beak and metal feathers. Thry were man eating bird or in greek mythology stymphalin birds.

**So what you guys think I know its short but I had very little time on the computer ill try to update faster next time I promise so review and ill yah that's it see you guys mocking_jay out.**


End file.
